List of family trees
This is an index of family trees available. It includes noble, politically important, and royal families as well as fictional families and thematic diagrams. Americas Canada *Family of Snorri Thorfinnson, first European born in the Americas Mexico *Aztec emperors family tree *Guerrero family United States * Adams family (U.S. politics) * Astor family (U.S. politics/U.K. peerage) * Bronfman family * Bush family (U.S. politics) * Coppola family * Disney family * Dummer family * Du Pont family * Hilton family * Kennedy family (U.S. politics) * Kohler family * McMahon family * Rockefeller family * Roosevelt family (U.S. politics) * Taft family (U.S. politics) * Udall family (U.S. politics) * Walton family * Wayans family Latin America * Aztec emperors family tree * Family tree of Chamorro (Nicaragua) * Brazilian Imperial Family Asia China Chinese emperors Ancient (until 220 BC) ::Cai ::Chu ::Five Emperors ::Han ::Jin ::Qi ::Qin ::Shang ::Xia ::Yue ::Wei ::Wu ::Zhao ::Zhou Early (from 221 BC till the 5th century AD) ::Cao Wei ::Cheng Han ::Dai ::Eastern Wu ::Former Liang ::Jin ::Later Liang ::Later Qin ::Later Zhao ::Former Qin ::Former Zhao ::Han ::Northern Liang ::Qin ::Southern Liang ::Shu Han ::Xia ::Yan (F/L/N/S/W) ::Wei (Dingling) ::Western Liang ::Western Qin Middle (from the 5th century till 1279) ::Chen dynasty ::Chu ::Dali ::Eastern Wei ::Former Shu ::Jin ::Jingnan ::Later Han ::Later Jin ::Later Liang ::Later Tang ::Later Shu ::Later Zhou ::Liang ::Liao ::Liu Song ::Min ::Nanzhao ::Northern Han ::Northern Qi ::Northern Wei ::Northern Zhou ::Song ::Southern Han ::Southern Qi ::Southern Tang ::Sui ::Tang ::Western Liang ::Western Xia ::Western Wei ::Wu ::Wuyue Late (from 1279 to 1912) ::Ming ::Northern Yuan ::Qing ::Yuan Non-dynastic * Family tree of Confucius in the main line of descent * Family tree of Tianshi (Taoism) India * Nehru-Gandhi family (post-imperial India) * Tata family * Birla family * Mughal emperors ** Descent of Mughal Dynasty from Tamerlane and Genghis Khan Indian princely states * Maharaja of Travancore * Travancore royal family * Maharaja of Mysore * Nizam of Hyderabad * Maharaja of Jammu and Kashmir * Maharaja of Baroda * Nawab of Bhopal Iran Pre-Islamic * Achaemenid dynasty (550–330 BC) * Arsacid dynasty (247 BC – AD 224) * Sasanid dynasty (224–651) Islamic * post-Islamic dynasties Modern Iran * Ardalan Family dynasty (1169–1867) * Safavid dynasty (1501–1722/1736) * Afsharid dynasty (1736–1796) * Zand dynasty (1750–1794) * Qajar dynasty (1781–1925) * Pahlavi dynasty (1925–1979) Israel * Herzog family Japan Imperial family, nobility and shoguns *Japanese Emperors family tree *Fujiwara Clan *Seiwa Genji/Minamoto Clan, Shoguns of Japan *Kamakura shoguns *Ashikaga clan (Ashikaga Shogunate) *Tokugawa clan, last Shoguns of Japan *Ryukyu Kingdom Daimyo Tokugawa branches *Lords of Fukui (Echizen) **Lords of Matsue (cadet of the Fukui-Echizen line) **Lords of Maebashi (cadet of the Fukui-Echizen line) **Lords of Tsuyama (cadet of the Fukui-Echizen line) **Lords of Akashi (cadet of the Fukui-Echizen line) *Lords of Owari *Lords of Kishū *Lords of Mito **Lords of Aizu-Wakamatsu (cadet of the Mito line) **Lords of Takamatsu (cadet of the Mito line) **Lords of Kuwana (cadet of the Mito line) **Lords of Shimabara (cadet of the Mito line) **Lords of Takasu (cadet of the Mito line) *Lords of Iyo-Matsuyama Others *Lords of Choshu *Lords of Fukuoka *Lords of Hiroshima *Lords of Kaga *Lords of Kubota *Lords of Kumamoto *Lords of Kurume *Lords of Morioka *Lords of Okayama *Lords of Saga *Lords of Satsuma *Lords of Sendai *Lords of Shōnai *Lords of Tokushima *Lords of Tosa *Lords of Tottori *Lords of Tsu *Lords of Tsushima-Fuchū *Lords of Yonezawa Korea : Baekje : Balhae : Goguryeo : Goryeo : Joseon : Silla Middle East * Yamhad dynasty * Byzantine emperors *Seljuq dynasty *Anatolian Seljuks family tree * Ottoman sultans simplified * Ottoman sultans more detailed * Ottoman princes today (Osmanoğlu family) * House of Saud (rulers of Saudi Arabia) * House of Al-Sabah (emirs of Kuwait) ;Crusader states * Kings of Jerusalem * Princes of Antioch Mongolia * 1206–1635: The House of Borjigin *Family tree of the Ilkhans (House of Hulagu) *Timurid Dynasty of Tamerlane *Descent of Mughal Dynasty from Tamerlane and Genghis Khan Other * Spartocids (Kingdom of the Bosporus) * Bhutto family (modern Pakistan) * Vietnamese monarchs Africa Egypt * Fourth Dynasty * Twelfth Dynasty * Eighteenth Dynasty * Nineteenth Dynasty * Twentieth Dynasty * Twenty-first Dynasty * Twenty-sixth Dynasty * Ptolemy's family tree (Macedonian Egypt) *the Fatimid family, rulers of Egypt * Muhammad Ali Dynasty Ethiopia * Ethiopian emperors Tunisia * Husainid dynasty Zanzibar * Sultans of Zanzibar Europe Ancient Rome *Roman Emperors family tree (collection of simplified Imperial Roman family trees) *The Caecilii Metellii *Family tree of the Octavii Rufi (paternal family of Augustus) *Julio-Claudians (Imperial Roman family) and descent of the Julii Caesares *Scipio-Paullus-Gracchus families *Severan dynasty (Imperial Roman family) *Flavian dynasty (Imperial Roman family) *Constantinian dynasty *Valentinian dynasty *Ahenobarbus Family Tree *Roman Families List (gens) *List of Roman Cognomen *List of Roman Patrician Families Austria *Babenberger Family Tree *Von Graben family (Austrian) *Habsburg family (Austrian) *Habsburg Family Tree picture *Habsburg-Lothringen Family Tree(picture) here or here *Hitler family Belgium *Dukes of Brabant *House of Luxembourg, counts and dukes of Luxembourg, kings of Bohemia, and German Emperors *Counts of Flanders *Counts of Hainaut *Kings of Belgium, in French, List in French Bohemia *Kings of Bohemia family tree Bosnia *Kings of Bosnia Croatia *Princes of Krk *Princes of Bribir *Princes of Zrin *Trpimirović Royal Dynasty England * British Royal Family France *Kings of France *Emperors of the French *Kings of France (simple)(includes Merovingians, Carolingians, and "Capetians") *Genealogy of the Royal House of France (fr) *Genealogy of the direct Capetians (fr) *Capetian House of Courtenay *House of Bourbon (simplified) *House of Bourbon (French) *Genealogy of Descent of the Bourbons from Henry IV (with arms) *Family Tree of the Valois, Medicis and Bourbons (French) *Family Tree of the Bourbons to Henry IV (French) *Relationships of dynasties to the Bourbons(French) *Kings of Navarre *Dukes of Aquitaine *Dukes of Brittany and (French) *Dukes of Burgundy *Dukes of Normandy (picture) here, here (picture), and here(chart) *Ingelgeriens (fr) and Ingelgeriens (en) , counts of Anjou, ancestors of the Plantagenets *House of Châteaudun, viconts of Châteaudun and counts of Perche, direct ancestors of the Plantagenets. *Dukes of Lorraine *House of Anjou-Sicily, Counts of Provence, Kings of Naples, Kings of Hungary (simple) and (detailed) *Princes of Conde *Princes of Conti *Counts of Provence *Lords of Baux *House of Bonaparte *Princes of Monaco *Motier de la Fayette, called "Lafayette" Georgia : Georgia : Imereti : Kakheti : Kartli : Iberia Germany *Merovingian dynasty (clickable) *Frankish dynastic relationships and here *Abbreviated Kings of Germany family tree (Charlemagne, Ottonians, Salians) *Complete Kings of Germany family tree *Dukes of Swabia (House of Hohenstaufen) *Habsburg family (Austrian) *Habsburg Family Tree Chart *Habsburg Family Tree Picture *Habsburg-Lothringen Family Tree(picture) here or here *House of Wittelsbach or here (Kings and Dukes of Bavaria, Electoral Counts Palatine of the Rhine, Counts of Holland) *House of Luxembourg, counts and dukes of Luxembourg, kings of Bohemia, and German Emperors *Dukes of Lorraine *House of Wettin, Dukes, Electors & Kings of Saxony *Saxe-Coburg and Gotha *Genealogy list of the House of Welf *die altere (Elder) Welfen, dukes of Bavaria and Saxony, Kings of Burgundy. *(younger)House of Welf, here or here, "die jungere Welfen", Dukes of Bavaria, Saxony & Brunswick, Electors & Kings of Hanover, branch of the House of Este. *Bach family important in the history of music for nearly two hundred years, with several notable composers, the best-known of whom was Johann Sebastian Bach *Rothschild family Greece *House of Atreus of the Greek Heroic age, family of Agamemnon and Menelaus *Erechtheid dynasty mythological kings of Athens, also here *Alcmaeonids of Ancient Athens, family of Pericles and Alcibiades *Heraclidae Kings of Sparta and also here *Argead Dynasty, family of Philip II of Macedonia and Alexander the Great *Byzantine emperors family tree *Family trees of the Byzantine imperial dynasties *Kings of the Hellenes *Kings of the Hellenes, simple (French) *Diadochs of Greece, (French) Hungary *Kings of Hungary family tree Ireland *Uí Fiachrach (Irish) *Uí Néill (Irish) *Uí Ímair * Northern Uí Néill Italy *House of Savoy (in Italian) or here (in French) *House of Medici and here (Florentine) *Visconti Family, Dukes of Milan *Sforza Family, Dukes of Milan *Borgia Family *Della Rovere *Farnese, Dukes of Parma *Este and here, duke of Ferrara, Modena, and Reggio *Gonzaga Family, Marquesses and Dukes of Mantua *House of Grimaldi *Kings of Naples *Kings of Sicily *Patriciate of Venice (link to all families in Golden Book, in Italian) *List of Noble Families of Venice (in French) Netherlands *Dukes of Brabant *Counts of Flanders *House De Graeff *Counts of Holland *Counts of Hainaut *House of Luxembourg, counts and dukes of Luxembourg, kings of Bohemia, and German Emperors *Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg *Monarchs of the Netherlands *Princes of Orange and Kings/Queens of the Netherlands or here *De Graeff family tree Portugal *Kings of Portugal * Brazilian Imperial Family *Descent of Present Duke of Braganza *Távora family tree (Portuguese) *Vímara Peres Family Tree Romania * Romanian Royal House - Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen Russia *Tolstoy family *Rulers of Russia family tree *Summary Family Tree of the Romanov dynasty Serbia *Karađorđević family tree and here *Obrenović family tree *Nemanjić family tree *Crnojević family tree *Balšić family tree *Branković family tree *Lazarević family tree *Vojislavljević family tree *Vlastimirović family tree *Kotromanić family tree Scandinavia *Kings of Norway family tree (Fairhair) and Fairhair dynasty *Canute the Great's family tree *Ynglings supposed progenitor of the Fairhairs and the Munsö *House of Munsö (House of Ragnar Lodbrok Swedish/Danish) *Kings of Denmark *House of Knýtlinga ( "House of Cnut's Descendants" but known in Denmark as house of Gorm the Old) *House of Estridsen *Genealogical Tree/Stammtræ of the Danish House of Oldenburg/Oldenborg and Glucksburg/Glucksborg *Oldenborg dynasty family tree (in Czech), shows relationships between branches of Oldenburg dynasty, i.e. the Kings of Denmark, the Czars of Russia, Kings of Sweden, the Kings of Greece, the Kings of Norway. *Danish Royal Family *Danish House of Oldenburg to the 1863 succession of Christian IX *Royal descendants of Queen Victoria and King Christian IX *Modern Norwegian Royal Family *Kings of Sweden *Kings of Sweden of the House of Vasa *Kings of Sweden of the House of Bernadotte Spain *Kings of Spain and clickable * Kings of Navarre * Asturias * Kings of Castile * Kings of Aragon * Leon * Visigothic Kingdom * Counts of Barcelona and Kings of Aragon (simple) * House of Trastámara * All kings of all Spanish kingdoms United Kingdom *House of Wessex, Kings of England and House of Wessex from Alfred, clickable *Kings of Northumbria *Kings of Mercia *Kings of East Anglia (519–1066) *Kings of Scotland (834–1603) *Princes of Wales (c. 450 – 1719) **House of Aberffraw, Princes of Wales *United Kingdom Kings **Normans, Plantagenets, House of York, House of Lancaster, House of Tudor (simplified version) (1066–1603) **Plantagenet family tree (simple) **Edward III's claim to the French throne **Lancasters and Yorks in the Wars of the Roses ***House of Lancaster from 1267-1471 (simple) and (French) ***House of York from 1341-1485 (simple) and (French) ***Houses of Lancaster and York during the Wars of the Roses ***House of Beaufort, dukes of Somerset, cadet branch of the house of Lancaster ***Somerset family tree: Earls & Marquesses of Worcester, Dukes of Beaufort (illegitimate Plantagenets) ***Holland Family, earls and dukes of Kent and Exeter and their connections **House of Tudor and the Wars of the Roses (simplified) **House of Tudor and Plantagenet showing relationship with Cromwells **House of Stuart, House of Hanover, House of Windsor (1603–now) ***Jacobite succession (clickable) Jacobite succession (picture) ***Royal descendants of Queen Victoria and King Christian IX ***Family Tree of Stewart/Stuart Family ***Family Tree of Stewart of Darnley and Dukes of Lennox ***Family Tree of Stuart Dukes of Albany ***Family Tree of Dukes of Richmond ***Family Tree of Marquesses of Bute ***FitzAlan Family, Earls of Arundel and their relationship to the Stuarts. ***Family Tree of Earls of Munster **Ancestry charts of the current British Royal Family **Genealogy of the British Royal Family *House of Tudor Patrimonial/Welsh Lineage *House of Bebbanburgh ealdorman and high-reeve of Bebbanburgh (now Bamburgh) *Howard family, Dukes of Norfolk (picture) and Dukes of Norfolk (clickable) *House of de Vere, earls of Oxford *House of Courtenay, Earls of Devon *House of Neville(en) and (fr) herewith tree, earls of Westmorland, Warwick, Bergavenny, etc. *House of Percy, Earls of Northumberland, Dukes of Northumberland, "Kings in the North" *Dukes of Marlborough from the Churchill and Spencer family *Hamilton dukes of Abercorn and dukes of Hamilton *Herbert family, earls of Pembroke, Carnarvon, and Powis, Barons Herbert, Baron Herbert of Chirbury, Earl of Torrington *Earls and Dukes of Portland from the Bentinck family *Earls of Lincoln and Dukes of Newcastle *Leveson-Gower & Egerton Family Tree: Earls Gower, Marquesses of Stafford, Dukes of Sutherland *Rich family, earls of warwick *Fox family earls of Ilchester *Barons Byron (family of the poet Lord Byron) *Charles Darwin's family *J.R.R. Tolkien's family *Keynes family *Lanier family *Astor family (U.K. peerage/U.S. politics) *Barton/Hack family *Birley family *Dummer family *Inglis family *Pares family *Thwaites family (brewers) *Veitch family (nurserymen) Religious Biblical *The Book of Genesis (Adam to the sons of Noah) *The Book of Genesis (Noah to the sons of Jacob) *The descendants of Levi, and ancestry of Moses *The Book of Ruth (Immediate ancestry of King David) *Kings of Israel and Judah *New Testament (Abraham to King David, patrilineage; King David to Jesus, two patrilineages) *Family tree of the Bible Islamic (descendants of the Prophet and his companions) *Muhammad ibn 'Abdillah *Abu-Bakr ibn Abi-Quhafah *'Umar ibn Al-Khattab *'Uthman ibn 'Affan *'Ali ibn Abi-Talib *Family tree of Husayn ibn Ali and the Twelve Imams *List of the Alid Dynasties in the Islamic World *Umayyad *Abbasid (Al-Abbasi Noble Family) *Hashemite Family *the Idrisid family rulers of Morocco *the Alaouite family current rulers of Morocco *the Husainid Dynasty Beys and Kings of Tunis *List of Shi'a Muslim dynasties *List of Sunni Muslim dynasties Polytheistic *Babylonian gods *Greek gods *Māori gods *Family tree of the Norse gods Fictional Tolkien ;High-elf *House of Finwë **7 Sons of Fëanor **House of Fingolfin **House of Finarfin *House of Olwë, Elwë (Thingol), and Elmo ;Half-elven *Line of the Half-elven ;Men of first age (Edain) *House of Hador *House of Haleth *House of Bëor *The ancestry of Elros ;Half-elven that chose to be men (second, third, and fourth age) *House of Elros, Kings of Númenor **Line of Elros family tree **House of Elendil, High-Kings of Arnor & Gondor **House of Isildur, Kings of Arnor **House of Anárion, Kings of Gondor ***House of Húrin, Stewards of Gondor **House of Aragorn, Kings of Reunited Kingdom *House of Eorl, Kings of Rohan ;Hobbit *Baggins family tree *Tooks family tree *Brandybucks family tree ;Dwarf *Durin's Folk family tree Other From books, movies, or TV series * Niebelung genealogy the Nibelungenlied * House of Telmar family tree - Chronicles of Narnia * McDuck family tree - Donald Duck * Snicket family tree - A Series of Unfortunate Events * Ewing family tree - Dallas * List of family trees in Monk * Soprano family tree in The Sopranos * Crawley of Downton Abbey family tree Star Wars (Movie) * Skywalker family tree * Solo family tree Harry Potter (Book) * Harry Potter's family tree * Ron Weasley's family tree * Lord Voldemort's family tree A Song of Fire and Ice (Book) *House Targaryen family tree *House Stark family tree *House Lannister family tree Dune (Book) *House Atreides family tree *House Corrino family tree *House Harkonnen family tree *House Vernius family tree ''One Life to Live (TV series) * Buchanan family tree * Cramer family tree * Lord family tree * Riley family tree * Wolek family tree Jin Yong's books * Yang Guo's family tree - Condor Trilogy * Guo Jing's family tree - Condor Trilogy * Zhang Wuji's family tree - Condor Trilogy * Duan Yu's family tree - Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils * Lin Pingzhi's family tree - The Smiling, Proud Wanderer See also * Lists of office-holders *Family of ikiz (Turkish/Turkey) *Family of Koç (Turkish/Turkey) *Family of Sabancı (Turkish/Turkey) *